baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
November 23
1800s *1888 - The New York Giants announce the sale of Monte Ward to the Washington Nationals for a record price of $12,000. But Ward, who is on tour, will eventually cancel the deal by refusing to play for Washington. 1900s-1940s *1930 - At the Polo Grounds, St. Louis Browns outfielder Red Badgro, playing for the NFL New York Giants, catches a touchdown pass against the Green Bay Packers. It is the third TD catch of the season for Badgro, all from quarterback Benny Friedman. In 1981, Badgro will be elected to the Pro Football Hall of Fame. *1935 - The New York Giants purchase veteran pitcher Dick Coffman from the St. Louis Browns. Coffman, who was on the outs with Rogers Hornsby, will go 24–14 over the next four years for New York. *1943 - Commissioner Kenesaw Mountain Landis rules that Philadelphia Phillies owner William D. Cox is permanently ineligible to hold office or be employed in baseball for having bet on his own team. The Carpenter family of Delaware will buy the Philadelphia club and Bob Carpenter, at age 28, will become president. The Phillies, in an effort to change their image, will conduct a contest for a new name. The winning entry, the Blue Jays, submitted by a Mrs. John Crooks, will be the unofficial team name for 1944-45 until abandoned in 1946. *1944 - Five groups totaling 23 players, managers, umpires and sportwriters visit war theaters as part of the United Service Organizations program. Included are Mel Ott, Dutch Leonard, Frankie Frisch, Bucky Walters, Harry Heilmann, Carl Hubbell, Freddie Fitzsimmons, Bill Summers, Beans Reardon, Johnny Lindell, Tuck Stainback, Steve O'Neill, Leo Durocher, Joe Medwick, Nick Etten, Dixie Walker, Paul Waner and Rip Sewell. 1950s-1970s *1951 - The New York Yankees send young catcher Clint Courtney to the St. Louis Browns for pitcher Jim McDonald. Courtney, the first major league catcher to wear eyeglasses, appeared in one game for New York. *1960 - Los Angeles Dodgers outfielder Frank Howard is selected NL Rookie of the Year with 12 of 24 votes. The six-foot, nine-inch Howard batted 23 home runs during the regular season. *1962 - Los Angeles Dodgers shortstop Maury Wills, whose 104 stolen bases broke a major league season-record set by Ty Cobb, wins the NL Most Valuable Player Award. In a controversial vote, Wills beats out teammate Tommy Davis, who led the NL with a .346 batting average and 153 RBI. *1964 - The New York Mets purchase future Hall of Fame pitcher Warren Spahn from the Milwaukee Braves. In addition to serving as the club's coaching staff, Spahn will post a 4-12 record in twenty appearances before being released. Spahn will then sign with the San Francisco Giants, his last major league team. *1966 - Chicago White Sox outfielder Tommie Agee is voted AL Rookie of the Year, gathering 16 of the 18 votes. Kansas City Royals pitcher Jim Nash gets the other two votes. Agee had been brought up briefly the past four seasons before finding a permanent spot in 1966. *1971 - Danny Murtaugh, manager of the World Champion Pittsburgh Pirates, announces his retirement for health reasons. Bill Virdon is named to replace him. Murtaugh will return to manage the Pirates in 1974 as a replacement for Virdon, who is released. *1977: **The New York Yankees sign free agent relief pitcher Rich Gossage to a six-year 2.75 million dollar contract. Gossage had 26 saves and a 1.26 ERA for the Pirates last season. He will join Sparky Lyle in the Yankees bullpen. **Free agent pitchers Mike Torrez and Dick Drago come to terms to play for the Boston Red Sox. 1980s-1990s *1988 - Leaving the World Champion Los Angeles Dodgers, free agent second baseman Steve Sax signs a three-year deal with the New York Yankees. *1990 - Former Phillies and Reds catcher Bo Diaz, 37, is crushed to death when a rooftop satellite dish topples over at his home in Venezuela. *1998: **The Atlanta Braves sign free agent outfielder Brian Jordan to a five–year contract. Jordan had flirted with several teams before landing with the Braves. **The Florida Marlins trade catcher Gregg Zaun to the Texas Rangers in exchange for a player to be named or cash. **Bob Betts, the P.A. announcer whose distinctive baritone made him synonymous with Milwaukee Brewers baseball at Milwaukee County Stadium, dies at the age of 70. Betts announced the home games for 23 seasons. *1999 - Free agent pitcher Russ Springer is signed by the Arizona Diamondbacks to a two-year contract. 2000s *2005: **Relief pitcher Bobby Howry agreed to a $12 million, three-year contract with the Chicago Cubs, joining fellow reliever Scott Eyre, who spent last season with the San Francisco Giants. Like Eyre, Howry once pitched for the cross-town White Sox. **Bud Black decided to remain with the Angels as pitching coach rather than pursue the Dodgers' managerial job. Births *1860 - Chief Zimmer, catcher (d. 1949) *1877 - George Stovall, infielder (d. 1951) *1878 - Jimmy Sheckard, outfielder (d. 1947) *1894 - Jesse Petty, pitcher (d. 1971) *1897 - Freddy Leach, outfielder (d. 1981) *1910 - Hal Schumacher, All-Star pitcher (d. 1993) *1930 - Jack McKeon, manager *1940 - Luis Tiant, All-Star pitcher *1955 - Todd Cruz, infielder *1959 - Brook Jacoby, All-Star infielder *1963 - Dale Sveum, infielder *1969 - David McCarty, outfielder/infielder *1971 - Eddie Oropesa, pitcher *1971 - Matt Miller, pitcher *1971 - Aaron Small, pitcher *1977 - Adam Eaton, pitcher *1980 - Jonathan Papelbon, pitcher *1984 - Robert Coello Deaths *1948 - Hack Wilson, Hall of Fame outfielder (b. 1900) *1973 - Willie Mitchell, pitcher (b. 1889) *1985 - Sam West, All-Star outfielder (b. 1904) *1990 - Bo Diaz, All-Star catcher (b. 1953) *1998 - Bob Betts, public announcer (b. 1928) *2001 - Bo Belinsky, pitcher (b. 1936)